Legacy
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: An experienced Sena attends Oujou high school instead of Deimon, with the intention of focusing on his studies. Too bad football is in his blood and after the team realize his prodigious talent, leaving him alone will be impossible. It only gets worse when Hiruma joins the fun, bringing Deimon in to the equation. Why are they so interested when Sena doesn't even go there? Slash.


**Summary**: Sena hated football, mainly because his ex-NFL father has been forcing him to train as soon as he could walk. Now a high school student at Oujou, Sena is determined to concentrate on his studies and leave football way behind. Too bad he kind of forgot that Oujou has the best high school football team in the country…and they're conspiring with his father to get him to play. SLASH.

A/N: ooh my god, thanks so much to the reviewer that pointed this out; I've been writing a reborn fic parallel to this one that I kind of mixed both names; thank you; I'm naming an OC after you:) Im sorry to all those who were confused by this: I'm really embarrassed. Moral of the story; at least read your story twice before updating.

**Chapter 1 Oujou Academy**

There were 2 main reasons why Sena chose Oujou as his high school instead of any other number of schools nearer to his house. One: Oujou had the best pre-University Math program in the country and since Sena was aiming for Tokyo University's accounting degree, he needed a school with math teachers who actually knew what they were doing and not counting on students to correct their mistakes. Two: Oujou was the farthest high school from his house that he could find without actually forcing him to leave the city. Oujou was far enough to justify him living in their school dorms but close enough that his parents were actually considering the possibility of letting him go.

The thing is, Sena loved his parents with all his heart. Sure, he could find them irritating from time to time, but honestly, what teenager doesn't feel that way? His mother, Mihae Kobayakawa was a housewife, who spends her days cleaning the house, watching soap operas on TV and spying on the neighbors. Sena enjoys her company most of all; he loves the lazy afternoons when he doesn't have class, where he lounges with her on the living room sofa discussing everything that crosses their minds. Sena would tell her how he always wanted to be an accountant and had actually starting to read about it in middle school and Mihae would tell him about all the things she saw that "horrible Mrs. Amaya" do during her day. It was generally pretty entertaining listening to the lifestyles of their neighbors and the only reason why Sena doesn't feel bad for this gross invasion of privacy is because he knows for a fact that their neighbors spends just as much time gossiping about them.

No: Sena enjoyed time spent with his mother; it was his father that made him want to leave home for High School.

Shuuma Kobayakawa had been, in his day, the biggest thing in Japanese football ever. He won so many awards, got propositioned by so many teams that he lost count after awhile. People called him the "Kicking King" because his kicks always scores. He was fast, strong and a wonderful leader; he was also young at the time, only 25, and everyone envisioned an auspicious career ahead of him.

Of course, that's when everything went to hell.

Shuuma had been on his way back to his hotel room after one night of celebrating with his teammates when the car he had been driving got hit by a van. Apparently the driver of that man had been drunk and didn't see where he was going. Shuuma was lucky enough to come out of that terrible tragedy with only a leg wound; he could walk soon but his career was over. At that time, Shuuma had been so depressed about his situation that he had seriously considered to end it all; Mihae was the only one who was stubborn enough to try to talk him out of it. She would pester him day after day, bringing him food, presents, toys to keep him occupied and even call his family over to cheer him up. That period was what Shuuma called his "dark period" and when he finally got over it, he proposed to Mihae – without even dating first, but in his defense, he thought they were already dating all those month – and Sena was born 10 years later (Mihae wanted to wait before they had any children).

Sena knew that he had been a surprise to both parents in the sense that they were expecting a girl. The numerous echographies Mihae took during her pregnancy all pointed towards this conclusion. But as it turned out, science was wrong and Sena was not a girl, but a boy with all the body parts that came with. Mihae didn't seem to mind the change; all she cared about was that she now had to choose a boy's name for her baby boy, because she wasn't going to subject her child to years and years of humiliation by giving him a girl's name.

While the unexpected birth barely affected Mihae, Shuuma was another question. Ever since his injury, he had given up the dream of continuing the Kobayakawa football legacy; his hopes were raised a little when Mihae told him she was pregnant and dashed once more when he learned that it was going to be a girl. Not that he didn't want to have a daughter or anything; Shuuma knew he would be a good father no matter what gender the child was. It was more the fact that he wouldn't be able to train a girl as well as he could a boy; in this day and age, girl football players were almost a myth, and no self-respecting high school football team would accept a girl as a member. Girls may be better in some domains, but boys were undeniably stronger. Besides, if he forces his daughter go through the training he had gone through, Mihae would have his balls.

So it was understandable that Shuuma would consider this miracle – because that was what it was to Shuuma – a sign from God that he wanted the Kobayakawa legacy to continue. Sena knew this because Shuuma would repeat it to him every time he tried to convince his father that he didn't want to be football player. It didn't matter how much Sena whined and whined, Shuuma was adamant that he continued to train. Thus Sena ran and ran, bench pressed at every given opportunity, gave his all to satisfy his father's rather high expectations while waiting for the day he could escape his father's clutches.

That day came with High School selection.

Truth be told, it was actually Mamori, his childhood best friend, who came up with a solution to his dilemma. Sena wasn't surprised by this since Mamori had always been the strategy specialist in their little duo; Sena was good at being fast and getting things done, but planning was so not his forte. Mamori on the other hand, wasn't good at fieldwork but was wonderful at paperwork. They really matched well together in Sena's opinion and he would have even considered asking him out if it wasn't for: a) she was like a sister to him, b) he wasn't going to risk ruining their friendship for anything, c) she was the undisputed queen of her school and so out of his league even if he was interested. Sena may have a swimmer's body, all lean muscle and six pack (one thing he has to thank his father for; at least those training had amounted to something), he was still way too short for her. In fact, he was actually shorter than your average Japanese male and no amount of milk seems to change that.

Anyway, Mamori was the one who found the solution. Sena could still remember that afternoon where he and Mamori laid on the flood of his room, looking over high school brochures. Mamori wanted him to go to Deimon High, but the school's reputation was so…ordinary that Sena will probably need to be the best in all his classes for Tokyo University to even consider his application. Sena may have a goal in mind but he didn't really want to work hard for nothing.

Mamori had than come up with Oujou Academy's brochure.

"It's a grade A school; admission to Tokyo University will be a breeze if you do go here, and besides hadn't you always told me you wanted to distance yourself from home for high school? Well, Oujou has a dorm room and it's far enough from your house to justify it."

Sena had been so excited by Mamori's idea that he temporarily forgot how expensive Oujou's tuition was; when he finally saw the amount it cost for one year tuition + boarding fees, he had been sure that if he ever did ask his parents' permission to go, they would tell him no. While they may not be hurting for money right now, Sena knew his parents wanted to economize an amount for their retirement.

He had been so sure that his dad (since the money was his) would say no, that he actually choked when he simply let out a "sure, why not Sena?"

"Excuse me?" Sena had repeated, unsure that he was hearing the right thing, "You're letting me go? You have always been a control freak dad, what happened?"

Sena knew that any normal child who had gotten what he wanted would quickly leave before the parent changes his mind. Sena however, wasn't that reasonable; he was curious to a fault and tends to want to know every detail of every thing even if not knowing benefited him more. He knew he should just shut his mouth and write his father's easy acceptance off as chance, but before he knew it, he had started babbling.

Luckily, his mother stopped him before he embarrassed himself further.

"Dear," Mihae said to Shuuma, "Why the sudden change of heart? Haven't you always said you wanted to have Sena go to a school in the district?"

Shuuma smiled innocently at them both and that alone, made warning bells rang in Sena's head.

"Yes, but I had an epiphany the other day. I realized what I have been doing this past 10 years, forcing Sena to train, hoping he would one day be a pro footballer to continue our family's legacy, wasn't exactly testament to good parenting."

Sena continued gaping and since no one said anything, Shuuma continued.

"Sena's already 15 and will start high school soon. I can't continue to impose my will on him this way anymore. He's a big kid now and should make his own decisions. If he wants to be an accountant like he always tells me he wants to, that's more power to him. I, as a father, should support him in his every decision."

Turning to Sena, he continued more seriously.

"Sena, I apologize for the things I made you go through; I know you hated running and all that crap and you still gone through with it. You have given your all these past 10 years and you have improved beyong my expectations. Hell, kid, your 40 dash time is 4.1 seconds, that shouldn't even be possible for pros let along a middle school student. I'm proud of you and what you have achieved; I have given you all the experience I could gave without you actually playing a game. I have given you the tools to succeed in the football world; no, scratch that; I have give you the tools to dominate the football world and now it's up to you whether you want to continue or not."

For one moment, Sena had been oddly touched by his father's speech, so touched that he had even considered letting his suspicions go. Until he remembered his father was master at emotional manipulation and he narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't some ploy to guilt me to play, is it?"

Shuuma shrugged and didn't reply.

Finally deciding that this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, Sena stood up with a sign.

"I'll be signing up for Oujou then," he said decisively.

So that was how he found himself standing in front of Oujou Academy's entrance with 100 other freshmen, waiting for the Dean to come out and address them. Even now, a long way from home, Sena still wondered just why his father had given in so quickly to his demands that day; why he was letting Sena leave his control and why he was giving him the chance of forever saying no to football when he had spent the last 10 year trying to forge the teen in to the perfect player.

Luckily he got his answers a mere 10 minutes in to the Dean's speech:

"And we would like you all to support our school's football team the Oujou white knights, officially the best high school football team in the country."

_Well_, Sena thought with a snort as the crowd around him started murmuring excitedly, _that explains it; I guess he hadn't changed at all, that manipulative bastard._ _How could I be so naïf as to think I finally managed to get one over him._

TBC.


End file.
